tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Daedric Succubi
'''Daedric Succubi '''are a race of Daedra created by Raydin Steelfang. They serve as summons for Raydin to use on Mundus and they also guard Euphoria. They are the female equivalent of the Tranquil Guardians. They can be difficult to fight, especially in overwhelming numbers. Unlike the summoning of Tranquil Guardians, summoning Daedric Succubi can be performed by anyone with the requisite knowledge of the spell. Appearance and Personality Daedric Succubi generally appear as very beautiful white haired women, with the same crystalline blue eyes as their creator. All of them possess a pair of black, angelic wings that enable flight. All Daedric Succubi wear black armor that covers little of their body, although it is not uncommon to find them in other clothes, as they serve many other roles other than combat support. Daedric Succubi are very obedient and will listen exactly to thier master's wishes. This obedience is concealed beneath a veil of capricious behavoir. They serve as Raydin's "hands" if he needs them. They will gladly sacrifice their lives for the Steelfang family if necessary, although they are less protective of other mortals. All Daedric Succubi experience emotions like a mortal and in fact behave like mortals. This marks them out as different from most other daedra. Daedric Succubi occasionally share romantic relationships with the Tranquil Guardians. The reason for this is unknown. Children born from these unions are Tranquil Guardians if male and Daedric Succubi if female. All Daedric Succubi possess free will, individuality and emotion, unlike all other daedra, as Raydin created them with free will, intellect and high morality. They can openly defy their summoner if they want. They generally will not do so, though, as they are very obedient and submissive to those who can summon them and especially to the Steelfang family. Powers and Abilities All Daedric Succubi are powerful mages, capable of performing pyrokinesis, umbrakinesis and toxokinesis. They possess a fear-inducing gaze, similar to Raydin. Also, Daedric Succubi can instantly seduce any mortal without mental protection of any kind. All Daedric Succubi can also create illusory copies of themselves to distract opponents and summon flaming wisps. They are capable of flight. Rather counterintuitively, Daedric Succubi are all very powerful restoration mages who can heal and protect large groups of people without much trouble, given their immense magicka reserves. All are powerful necromancers and illusionists. This gives them more versatility than their male counterparts, who are extrememly skilled in only Destruction and Alteration. However, Daedric Succubi fight exclusively with their bare hands in close quarters, which makes them relatively weak when out of magicka, or if silenced. Daedric Succubi are stronger, faster, and harder to kill compared to mortals. Despite their near total lack of armor, they can still take punishing amounts of damage. Daedra expulsion spells do not work on them. In Euphoria, they become invincible. Daedric Succubi are incapable of affecting the Steelfang Family with their powers. Known Summoners Below is a list of people who are capable of conjuring and utilizing Daedric Succubi in battle: * Raydin Steelfang * Siris Steelfang * Annalyse Steelfang * Isis Steelfang * Horus Steelfang * Lucina Sea-Born * Rest of Steelfang family * Claude Vauban * Koranus Driftwood * Nelfyion * Mannimarco the Second * Illyana Abyss Walker Only Siris and Annalyse have ever summoned Daedric Succubi for combat purposes. To summon a daedric succubus is a rare event, since few people know the spell to do so. Trivia * Daedric Succubi, as their names suggests, are based on Succubi. Key differences include a lack of interest in seducing mortals, their capacity to reproduce with the Tranquil Guardians and their unflinching loyalty to their summoner. They are more like fallen angels than outright demons. * Daedric Succubi talk and behave like mortals. They will not carry out any order that is completely senseless. They might even restrain their summoner if needed. * Daedric Succubi tend to be more obedient if they are treated with respect and not as cannon fodder, although they will still try their best to keep their conjurer alive. * Contrary to belief, an individual Daedric Succubus is not weaker than a Tranquil Guardian power wise, overall. Their powers are just more supportive and utility based. They can't dish out as much damage or take as much damage as a Tranquil Guardian, though. * Daedric Succubi also perform domestic tasks for the Steelfang family, such as cooking, cleaning and laundry. * Daedric Succubi are more often found unbound and performing domestic chores for the Steelfang family than in combat, since the Steelfang family rarely summons them anyway. Category:Races